Alternative
by milky-return
Summary: Cara melewatkan pagi yang dilalui oleh Neo dan Rino, sedikit bumbu-bumbu percintaan. A Canvas Ranger Fanfiction again. YAOI. M for Mature content, LEMON. RiNeo, ftw.


DISCLAIMER : Neo, and Rino © Canvas Ranger

WARNING : AU, OOC, and LEMON *preparing tissue*

A/N : Wow… This could be my first lemon fic. *blushes hardly* btw, Rino is Rena's crossgender that became Her brother. He is a Seke btw, Seme in the morning and Uke at midnight, but in this fic, He is totally a seme (I'm enjoying writing Neo as uke—Uke!Neo—ftw XD) O… Okay, ENJOY IT. *nosebleed*

Dedicated for all Yaoi Fans on CR,

Especially Shiro—Yuki that owning Seme!Rino.

CERITA DIBAWAH INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA ATAS KHAYALAN SEORANG FUJOSHI YANG TIDAK PERNAH nonton blue film, NAMUN MEMILIKI VISUALISASI ADEGAN KARENA MEMILIKI **IMAJINASI YANG KETINGGIAN**.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alternative**

.

.

.

.

.

_Saturday, 07.39 AM._

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

"Ungghh… Hey, matikan alarmnya…" Kembali berkutat dengan bantal, laki-laki itu kembali mengerang dengan keras, menyembunyikan setengah dari wajahnya dari silaunya sinar matahari, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna magenta mencolok tergerai begitu saja, lalu memukul teman yang berbaring disebelahnya.

"Hey… Bangun… Kubilang matikan…"

"Ngghh… Kau saja…"

"Keras kepala!"

"Jangan menendangku!"

"Matikan, cepat!"

BRAKKK!

"Dasar alarm brengsek."

"Jangan menghancurkannya dengan tongkat baseball!"

"Cerewet kau… Aku mau mandi."

Beranjak dari kasur, laki-laki berambut keperakan itu mengambil kacamatanya yang terletak diatas meja. Tanpa memperdulikan rambutnya yang sedikit teracak-acak, ia lalu memakai kacamatanya dan bersiap beranjak dari kasur. Masih mengenakan kemeja hitamnya yang berantakan, pergerakannya segera terhenti saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Neo hanya diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk membalas pelukan itu, hanya menoleh untuk memastikan lagi.

"Neo, jangan tinggalkan aku." Dengan suara rengekan yang manja dan mempererat pegangannya yang menempel dengan pasti.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebentar, Neo menghela napas.

"Aku hanya mau mandi. Lepaskan aku, Rino."

"Nghh…" Rino semakin merajuk. "Temani aku sebentar lagi…"

Kali ini belaian di rambut, bersamaan dengan kecupan di pipi, Rino selalu tahu titik kelemahan Neo yang selalu membuatnya luluh.

"Hhh… Sepertinya aku akan terlambat bekerja lagi…"

Rino semakin mendesak agar Neo melepaskan semua pertahanannya. Kali ini Neo memutuskan untuk mengalah, kembali terlelap dalam rengkuhan Rino yang mengunci dirinya. Memaksanya untuk menyandarkan kepala pada bahu miliknya.

Dengan napas memburu, semua perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada bibir tipis milik Neo. Menempatkan tangannya pada rambut keperakan, bersamaan dengan itu ia juga menekan, memaksa Neo untuk semakin mendekat maju padanya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka, lalu melumat semuanya.

Seakan tak memperdulikan rutinitas pagi yang harusnya terjadi, mereka kembali berkutat diatas persegi yang berlapis katun indigo. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain, tanpa memperdulikan sinar matahari yang menyelinap sedikit-sedikit dari tirai warna gading.

Ini hanyalah setengah dari kegiatan pagi yang terjadi di apartemen milik Neo. Apartemen yang bernomor 183 itu terletak di lantai tujuh, dari sebelah kiri tangga, di pintu kedelapan, dengan ornamen yang sedikit berbeda dari apartemen disekitarnya. Kedua orang yang sedang berada didalam, menolak untuk beranjak dan pergi memulai hari. Melupakan sarapan dan menonton berita pagi yang seharusnya menjadi rutinitas harian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, aku harus bicara…" Neo menjauhkan Rino yang semakin mendesaknya melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, mendorongnya agar tidak mendekat.

"Bicarakan pelan-pelan saja…" Rino seakan tidak tertarik pada materi yang akan dibawakan oleh pasangannya itu. Ia semakin mendekat, memojokkan Neo di sudut ruang, dan menahannya dengan satu tangan di dinding, tangan satunya lagi dengan cepat menarik kerah dan mengincar leher, disertai dengan gerakan lidah yang membuat Neo geli. Suara debaran jantung yang tak beraturan disertai sengalan napas dari Neo semakin mebuat Rino kehilangan kendali.

Keberatan, namun ia tidak menolak. Neo hanya memejamkan mata selagi merasakan Rino menggelitiknya, menyentuhkan lidahnya pada kulit putih miliknya, dan membiarkan tangannya menyelinap masuk, mengeksplorasi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Rena bilang sebentar lagi ia akan menikah…"

Terkejut sesaat, lalu Rino kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa memberikan respon tertarik atau setidaknya bertanya tentang hal selanjutnya. Rambutnya tergerai mencapai bahu yang sekarang sedang dicengkram Neo perlahan untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

"I-Ia ingin keluarganya lengkap… Jadi kau harus segera kembali ke rumah…"

Rino tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun, tak mau mendengar ocehan tak penting yang akan mengganggu semua kesenangannya. Darahnya bergejolak, di matanya hanya terpantul wajah yang sama dengan bola mata violet, tangannya kembali meraih wajah, melepaskan kacamata hitam yang menurutnya mengganggu, lalu menutup pembicaraan dengan kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Mmmphh…"

Suara desahan seperti itu membuatnya gila. Otaknya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan pergerakannya lagi. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kecupan singkat menjadi permainan, Rino tak memperdulikan tangan Neo yang mengepal mencengkram bahunya. "U-uh… Rino, henti… Hentikan!"

"Diam sebentar dan lihat aku!"

Mereka berdua bergeming, saling menatap dalam satu sama lain. Mengatur napas perlahan saat Rino hanya mundur beberapa jengkal dari wajah Neo. Menyamakan ritme.

"Kita harus bicara… Kau harus pulang. Aku kerepotan kalau kau berada disini terus."

Menyunggingkan seringaiannya, akhirnya Rino menyetujui ajakan Neo.

"Yaa… Kita akan bicara…"

.

.

.

.

.

Ia menahan kedua tangan yang mulai memberontak dengan kuat. Merubah posisi Neo menjadi merebah, Rino semakin menujukkan dominasinya yang lebih superior dibandingkan dengan Neo. Satu kakinya menekuk diantara kedua kaki Neo untuk menahannya agar tidak bangkit. Sekarang, melepas semua beban gravitasi yang ada, Rino menurut pada tarikan bumi yang memaksanya untuk berbaring, menindih Neo dan kembali mencumbuinya. Membuka paksa kancing kemejanya dengan gigi.

"He-Hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, sialan!"

"Mendengarkanmu yang mau berbicara, kan'?"

"B-Brengsek kau, jangan macam-macam!"

"Bicara saja, aku akan mendengarkan kalau kau menurut, anak baik…"

Seakan lemah, Neo hanya terus membisu, membiarkan Rino berbuat semaunya pada dirinya. Seluruh sensasi merasuki dirinya saat Rino mulai memainkan bibirnya pada daerahnya yang sensitif.

"U-uh… Ja-jangan d-disitu… A-akh… T-tanggal 8 Agustus tepatnya… Dia akan bertunangan dulu dengan A…"

"Hee? Masih cukup lama bagiku…"

"Persiapannya kan' butuh waktu lama—Ukhh!"

Neo mengejang sebentar saat merasakan sesuatu seperti aliran listrik menghujam seluruh tubuhnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan pada tubuhnya semakin terasa karena Rino membuainya perlahan. Ia merasa bodoh, karena semakin terlarut dalam permainan Rino padanya.

Desis dan rintihannya membuat Rino semakin gila, ia semakin merajuk, teracuni oleh melodi yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya, mendorongnya untuk meninggalkan jejak bibirnya pada perut Neo, yang kemudian terasa menggelitik baginya. Tangannya semakin meliar, melepaskan kuasa atas cengkraman kuat yang menghambat, melepaskan semua kendali, dan membiarkannya menari dan bergerak bebas sesukanya. Menyentuh apapun yang ingin disentuh, sementara Neo hanya bisa mencengkram katun indigo yang melapisi tempat tidurnya.

"Diam sebentar…" Rino semakin menunjukkan dominasinya yang semakin menguat saat Neo membiarkan tangannya menyelinap masuk pada daerah sekitar pinggulnya dan lidah menjilati bibirnya.

"U-uh… Ri-Rino… Sudah... Ja-jangan… Jangan… B-Berhenti…"

"Kumohon, pulanglah…" Dalam hatinya, Neo berharap agar Rino mau melepaskan dirinya, namun dia juga merutuk dirinya karena tak mau kehilangan sensasi yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya, meracuni otaknya, menghambat napasnya.

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

Rino hanya menyeringai tipis saat melihat Neo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sayu, mata basah disertai wajahnya yang memerah dan tak bisa menyembunyikan peluh yang terlihat. Menyudahi pemanasannya, Rino bersiap menggerakan pion catur miliknya. Tak membiarkan mangsanya yang terlihat begitu menggoda terlewatkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Da-Dasar GILA!"

"Hng? Aku gila karenamu…"

"Terakhir kali kau melakukannya, aku tak bisa bangkit dari ranjang seharian tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, berbaringlah terus…"

"Lepaskan aku, maniak!"

"Nikmati saja…"

"Aku harap Aiko ada untuk memukulmu dengan rantai dari belakang!"

Rambut magenta milik Rino yang mendominasi berada diantara wajah Neo yang semakin memerah, napasnya tak karuan, dan perasaannya campur aduk. Disela itu terdapat senyum Rino yang seakan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja kala melihat bola mata violet yang memancarkan ketakutan dan keraguan.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Neo akhirnya menyerah. Bersandar mencari kenyamanan pada bantal yang menopang kepalanya.

"… M-masukkan…"

Menjawab panggilan dari tuan putrinya, Rino membelai pelan dan membiarkan jarinya tersesat dalam rimba putih itu. Mengecup perlahan sebelum memulai permainan yang akan membuainya pada kenikmatan.

Neo mengerang, berteriak, dan mencengkram, terakhir menggigit sedikit meninggalkan ruam pada leher Rino yang tak digubris olehnya. Ia mencoba percaya, rasa sakit akan digantikan perlahan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Menjambak rambut panjang Rino yang tergerai begitu saja, ia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka, mencari udara, seakan meneriakan satu nama. Dan Rino segera menurut, menjawab panggilannya dengan memberinya pertolongan pertama, napas buatan.

Pedih yang dirasakan segera berganti, berubah menjadi buaian yang ringan. Perasaannya mengambang, bagaikan meluncur di langit dengan kecepatan penuh. Punggungnya mengejang. Ia merasakan semua darahnya naik ke kepala.

Panas. Neo memeluk Rino perlahan, dan membisikkan kata '_daisuki_' berulang-ulang ke telinganya. Rino hanya tersenyum, mendengar kata-kata itu bagaikan melodi indah yang mengalun pelan, mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Tirai gading bergerak perlahan karena tertiup angin, menyibak perlahan, menelusuri warna indigo katun yang melapisi kasur yang sudah berantakan. Memperlihatkan kedua insan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Hei…"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak mau pulang…"

"… Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Itu urusan mudah, bukan masalah besar buatku. Lagipula…" Rino menyeringai sesaat kala melihat Neo yang menatapnya dengan polos. "Aku lebih memilih tinggal disini untuk mengurusi anak manja sepertimu."

"Apa? Siapa yang manja!"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Kau merepotkanku!"

Rino menunjukkan seringainya sejenak, kemudian memperkecil jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Neo. Menurutnya, Neo terlihat lebih manis saat ia memerah seperti ini.

"Men-menjauh dariku!"

"Hmm? Aku hanya mau membayar semua kerepotan yang telah kubuat kok'."

"Ap—hmph!"

Memotong perkataan Neo selalu dengan cara yang sama, cukup menciumnya pelan, tapi kali ini Rino takkan berhenti sampai disini. Sepertinya ia memiliki alternatif lain yang dapat mengganti rutinitas paginya.

"Pejamkan matamu…"

"Ap-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Neo kembali memasang pertahanan yang hanya memancing seringai nakal dari Rino.

"Melanjutkan yang tadi, bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*****O W A R I*****

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N : "OTL" Ending nggak jelas... Ahh! Pusing ngetik cerita mature content beginiiii hauuuu~ QAQ, Neonya OOC, iyalah, wong dia jadi UKE—harusnya kan SEME. Nikmati sajalah kawan… Saya akan berusaha nulis yang lebih bagus lagi…

Review is always appreciated ^^)


End file.
